Cuarto Menguante
by AnJuDark
Summary: La luna es la que rige a los que no somos humanos.Sus transiciones poseen una energía que nos convierte en los depredadores sin conciencia que realmente somos… en aquel tipo de bestia que no sabe distinguir entre los sentimientos y la sed.
1. Prólogo

**Summary:**La luna es la que rige a los que no somos humanos. Luna Nueva, Luna Creciente, Luna Llena… _El cuarto Menguante_. Para cada uno de nosotros, estas transiciones poseen una energía que nos altera y nos convierte en los depredadores sin conciencia que realmente somos… aquel tipo de bestia que no sabe distinguir entre los sentimientos y la sed.

**Disclaimmer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, éstos son obra de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los uso como entretenimiento, sin afán de lucro… bla, bla.

..

**Cuarto Menguante.**

**..**

**Prólogo:**

**..**

Los ojos de Bella observaban sin parpadear las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban incansablemente por el cristal de la ventana. No había nada interesante en ellas, pero le gustaban. Le parecía gracioso ver cómo chocaban y zigzagueaban entre ellas como si fueran pequeñas serpientes de escamas transparentes.

—Bella, ven, te voy a arreglar– la voz de su madre la distrajo.

Deslizó resignadamente la obscura cortina de terciopelo vino y caminó a su habitación. Renne ya le esperaba adentro, sentada a la orilla de la cama y sonriéndole alegremente. Se acercó con lentitud, con silenciosa resistencia. De haber sido algún otro niño de su edad, Bella se hubiera tirado al suelo y pataleado para demostrar su inconformidad. Pero ella se limitó a guardar absoluto silencio mientras las manos de su madre cambiaban sus cómodas ropas por un horrible y pomposo vestido color plata.

Se preguntó, mientras Renne terminaba de cepillarle sus cabellos, a qué se debía tanta formalidad; fuera cual fuera el motivo, lo odiaba. Nada podía ser suficiente razón para que ella cargara con algo que la hacía sentir como un globo.

Charlie se había puesto un caro smoking y la mesa estaba adornada por el mejor y más lujoso juego de copas que tenían. El que se usaba exclusivamente para "eventos especiales".

—Han llegado.

Sus padres se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta, un segundo después que el timbre sonara.

Bella sabía que tal gesto había sido solamente para disimular ser lo que no eran: humanos. Una de las tantas molestias que debían de soportar al tener que vivir en un edificio atestado de mortales.

—¡Anthony, Elizabeth! – saludó Charlie animosamente a la joven pareja que acababa de entrar al departamento – ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Así es, querido – sonrió la dama de larguísimo cabello color cobre, cerrando con suma elegancia su paraguas negro – ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que no nos veíamos? ¿Un siglo?

—Noventa y ocho años, para ser exactos –informó Renne.

—Tengo pésima memoria y lo sabes –su pareja le quitó el ostentoso abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero del recibidor – Lo único que no se me ha olvidado es de la noticia tan más grata que me diste en cuanto nos pusimos en contacto. Tú debes ser Isabella – se acercó e inclinó para mirarla de frente – ¡Eres hermosa!

—Bella, saluda a los señores Masen. – alentó su madre – Ellos son unos viejos amigos nuestros.

—Mucho gusto.

—Es tímida – la excusó Charlie

—No te preocupes – dijo Anthony, haciéndose a un lado para dejar libre a la vista a un niño que parecía tener más o menos su misma edad –Nuestro hijo es igual. Edward, saluda.

El niño dio un paso al frente e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Luego, su mirada se centró en ella, con curiosidad. Bella frunció el ceño en respuesta. No le gustaba que la observasen.

—Siéntense, por favor –invitaron sus padres.

Ella tomó lugar en medio de ambos. Igual Edward. Quedaron frente a frente y Bella tuvo la sensación de que la sala comenzaba a hacerse más y más pequeña conforme pasaban los segundos y ése niño no dejaba de mirarle. Había algo extraño en sus ojos. Un destello de luz que no lograba identificar, pero que la incomodaba.

—Hija, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó su papá al percatarse.

—Él – señaló a su pálido espectador.

—Edward – reprendió Elizabeth – Lo siento, aún no manipula muy bien la lectura de mentes…

—No puedo – susurró el niño, claramente frustrado – No puedo leer sus pensamientos.

..

..

Verano. El sol brillaba fuertemente, hasta cegar la vista. Isabella extendió su brazo, moviéndolo suavemente mientras lo observaba con declarada curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó Edward.

—Quema – contestó —La luz quema.

—¿Nunca habías salido en un día como este?

—No sin un paraguas.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Te dije que el verano era divertido, aunque no tanto como el otoño.

—Sigo prefiriendo el invierno.

—La primavera también es agradable.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por supuesto.

El niño comenzó a arrancar varias florecitas blancas que habían alrededor, sembradas en el pasto. Las anudó con destreza, formando una especie de corona, la cual dejó caer sobre la alborotada cabeza de Isabella sin aviso previo.

—¿Y esto?

Edward entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba con detenimiento un par de segundos, como si estuviera analizando alguna gran complejidad. Después, dijo:

—No te va…

—¿Huh?

—Te falta gracia para ser una princesa.- le quitó la corona y la acomodó en el suelo.

Isabella infló los cachetes, ofendida, a la vez que sus padres y los señores Masen reían desde un obscuro rincón. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que ese niño arisco que había conocido meses atrás se convertiría en el ser más irritable que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra?

—¡Como si quisiera! – escupió.

—¿A dónde llegarás? Eres una gruñona.

—¡Tú eres un tonto!

—Fea.

—Niños, niños – intervino Elizabeth – Basta, no se peleen. Edward, pídele una disculpa a Bella por ser tan grosero con ella.

—Sólo le dije la verdad.

—¡Edward!

—Oh, vamos – se acercó su esposo – déjalo hablar. Quiero ver qué es lo que opina dentro de diez años. Apuesto a que estará loco por ser su pareja y entonces se arrepentirá de sus propias palabras.

Edward hizo una mueca de asco mientras Bella le sacaba la lengua.

—Esperemos que así sea – suspiró Elizabeth.

—Tranquila – animó Charlie – Renne y yo peleábamos todo el tiempo antes de que nos juntáramos. Los humanos lo llaman "Amor Apache".

—¿Porqué Bella tiene que ser mi pareja? – se quejó el ojiverde.

—Porque estamos seguros que nadie, mejor que tú, cuidará de ella – contestó Renne, regalándole una sonrisa llena de sincera confianza– ¿O me equivoco?

Edward no contestó, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no alcanzaba a entender de lo que hablaban… hasta esa noche.

..

..

Obscuridad. En el cielo no se pintaba ni el menor atisbo de luz…

—_¡Bella, Edward, quédense aquí! No salgan hasta que amanezca. _

Renne lo miró a los ojos por un fugaz y profundo segundo.

—_Cuídense._

—_¡Mamá!..._

Isabella intentó correr, pero sus manos se lo impidieron.

—_No temas_ – susurró él, de manera espontánea, como si las palabras dichas por sus padres cobraran vida y se instalaran en su alma – _No estarás sola. Yo siempre estaré contigo…_

Bella se acurrucó contra su pecho, temblando y llorando en la obscuridad. Ambos sabían que su familia ya no regresaría y que lo único que les quedaba… era la presencia del uno para el otro.

_.._

..

**Hola, jeje. Sí, otra más... Bueno, esta historia no será larga. Unos diez, doce capítulos. En fin, me voy. Gracias por su tiempo ^^, se cuidan y hasta pronto.**

**atte**

**Anju **


	2. Despertar

**Capítulo 1.**

**Despertar**

**..**

_Sucedió hace poco… _

_El trío de ancianos inmortales de destellantes ojos carmesí se hallaban sentados en lo alto de sus tronos, inmóviles, como si se tratasen de estatuas talladas en marfil. No era la primera vez que los veía, pero sí la primera vez que me incitaron cierto temor._

—_Edward, Isabella – Aro, el líder, el que se hallaba en medio de los otros dos, se puso de pie y nos recibió con su tan exagerada y acostumbrada amabilidad – ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?_

—_He decidido – dijo Edward. _

—_Perfecto– sonrió el anciano – Acércate._

_Recuerdo que sostuve la mano de Edward con indeliberada fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar. Él miró en mi dirección._

—_No es necesario que lo hagas – le recordé – Podrías pensarlo un poco más._

—_No hay nada más que pensar– fue lo único que contestó, soltándome con cuidado. Luego caminó hacia el trono de los Vulturi y se hincó frente a ellos._

—_Hijo – se acercó Aro y lo tomó de los hombros, invitándolo a ponerse de pie – Bienvenido seas a esta nueva vida._

_Y, sin agregar más, sus dientes se enterraron en la vena de su muñeca izquierda, succionando unos cuantos segundos, mientras que en la expresión de Edward se iba pintando el dolor, ese único infierno que provoca la ponzoña, y sus piernas se doblaban, hasta postrarlo en el suelo._

_Aro se retiró, extrajo un pañuelo con finos detalles de encaje de su bolsillo, y se limpió la boca con un gesto rebosante de elegancia._

_Me acerqué corriendo a Edward y acomodé su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso, las venas de su rostro, cuello y brazos resaltaban sobre la enfermiza palidez de su piel. Su respiración se había tornado errática y en sus ojos, que parecían no mirar a nada en concreto, se vislumbraba el sufrimiento. _

_Otros vampiros llegaron y me ayudaron a llevarlo a una pequeña y lujosa habitación._

—_Mantenlo lo más fresco posible – recomendó uno de ellos, mientras bajaba la temperatura a -7°C. – No tienes idea del calor que está sintiendo ahora mismo, mientras camina por el infierno. Las llamas queman sin piedad._

_Inmediatamente le quité los zapatos y le desabotoné la camisa. Noté que las puntas de sus pies estaban dobladas hacia abajo, amenazando con romperse por sí solas, y que estaba tan rígido, que tenía el estómago totalmente contraído, haciendo resaltar sus costillas._

_Tomé el paño que habían dejado en el buró y lo sumergí en el agua helada de la vasija plateada ubicada al lado. Comencé a limpiar el sudor de su cuerpo y le ayudé a cerrar los ojos. No podía soportar más esa mirada que se mostraba cada vez más desesperada._

_Fueron tres días… tres días que él tuvo que soportar el paseo por el Inframundo para ir y despojarse de su alma y mortalidad._

_A las 3:00 de la madrugada del viernes 16, su corazón se detuvo y él despertó... lo primero que noté fue que el verde de sus ojos había sido reemplazado por un profundo rojo carmesí.  
><em>

La presencia de algo acercándose directamente contra su cabeza le extrajo de sus recuerdos. Con un movimiento rápido y ágil, ladeó el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y la bolita de papel pasó a su lado.

—Maldición…

Blanqueó los ojos.

—¿No crees que ya estás un poco grande como para actuar de esa manera? – preguntó

—¡Ey! – frente a ella apareció un muchacho de pálidas facciones – Apenas tengo veinte años.

—Eras más maduro cuando tenías ocho – recordó, mirando fijamente a ese par de ojos rojos a los que no lograba acostumbrarse del todo.

El muchacho sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Se puede saber porqué saliste temprano de la escuela? – le preguntaron.

La castaña hizo una mueca.

—No es interesante. Me aburre.

—Vamos, no es tan malo – se sentaron a su lado

—Dices eso porque tú no tendrás que ir todos los días. –recordó, mirándole de manera acusante.

Edward soltó una risita y se acercó hasta tomar su barbilla entre la punta de sus dedos.

—Mejor admite que me extrañaste como loca.

—¡Sueña con eso! – intentó ponerse de pie para rechazar aquella caricia, pero Edward no tardó en empujarla para que cayera de espaldas sobre los cojines y así acorralarla contra el sillón y su cuerpo.

—¡Ya deja de comportarte como un niño!

—Admite que me extrañas cuando no estoy a tu lado.

—No voy a admitir algo que es una mentira. Eres un vanidoso

—Y tú una mentirosa, la peor de todas.

Isabella mostró sus dientes y emitió un gruñido, el cual fue correspondido por otro mucho más ronco y feroz.

—¡No asustas ni aun mosca! – Rió. Sabía que aquello lo ofendería

—No me provoques – le advirtió Edward.

—¿En verdad eres un vampiro? No lo creo – continuó

Edward encarceló sus muñecas con las manos. Intentó liberarse, pero era inútil. A pesar de no ser humana, tampoco era en su totalidad una no muerta; por lo tanto, era un poco más débil. El muchacho acercó los labios a su garganta.

—Te podría matar con una sola mordida – le amenazaron.

Por un momento permaneció paralizada, no por el miedo, si no por las sensaciones que le recorrían cada milímetro de piel. Cerró los ojos. Aquellos pensamientos no estaban bien… así que los desterró muy lejos de su memoria.

Finalmente, la soltaron.

—¿Ves? Hasta pasmada quedaste del pavor que te causé.

Ella le miró y pudo ver en ese par de orbes color sangre un ligero, casi imperceptible, atisbo de amargura. La castaña sonrió

—Sabes que nunca me darás miedo. No eres tan bueno como para eso.

—No deberías de confiarte tanto. Ya muy estúpido es que estés conmigo…

—Edward – interrumpió rotundamente – No empieces. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sabemos que jamás me harías daño.

El muchacho se apartó y caminó hacia la ventana. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, bañando al cielo con un rojizo crepúsculo.

—Hoy culmina el Cuarto Menguante – murmuró.

Había miedo en el timbre de su voz. Quizás nadie lograría percibirlo, pero Bella sí; no por nada había pasado toda su vida al lado de aquel muchacho. Le conocía. No por algo habían estado juntos desde niños.

..

..

Existen una raza conocida como Los Hijos de la Luna, seres inmortales encargados de vigilar que haya en el mundo un equilibrio entre los humanos y no humanos. Edward e Isabella pertenecen a esta familia, regida por una extraña e inteligente naturaleza perfectamente ideada para que el linaje persevere entre el paso del tiempo.

Las mujeres que nacen dentro de esta raza, poseen una descendencia híbrida, mitad humanas, mitad vampiros; de esta manera, sus cuerpos son capaces de alojar la vida de un Sangre Pura para que la castidad de la especie se conserve. Los hombres, nacen con una naturaleza casi humana (La mayoría desarrolla poderes que los mortales ordinarios no poseen). A cierta edad, eligen si desean ser o no inmortales. La decisión final es respetada. Cualquiera que sea la elección, no hay marcha atrás…

Como el mismo nombre lo dice, están gobernados por Luna. El poder de sus fases influye en ellos. Luna Nueva, Luna Creciente, Luna Llena, Cuarto Creciente, Luna Vieja, Eclipse Lunar… _Cuarto Menguante_. Para cada uno de ellos, estas transiciones poseen una energía que los altera, los convierte en los depredadores sin conciencia que realmente son… aquella clase de bestia que no es capaz de distinguir entre la consciencia y el instinto de sed.

..

..

—Deberías irte, Bella –gruñó él, dilatando sus ojos negros como el carbón y mostrando sus alargados colmillos.

—No – contestó la muchacha, esforzándose porque no hacer manifiesto el escalofrío que le había atravesado la espalda ante tal imagen.

Era la primera vez que veía a Edward de esa forma. Era la primera vez, desde que había despertado como vampiro, que veía en sus ojos reflejada el hambre asesina. Y sí, tenía miedo, pero no por el vampiro sediento que estaba a punto de despertar, si no por el hombre que comenzaba a dormirse. Para Edward, esta era su primer prueba. Su naturaleza inmortal estaba fuertemente regida por la últims noche de Cuarto Menguante, aquella que empieza justamente a media noche y termina hasta el medio día, para dar paso a la obscuridad de la Luna Nueva.

—¡Mierda! – Gruñó Edward, estrellando su puño y agrietando la pared – ¡¿Te lo tengo que repetir? ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que una sola mordida mía y tú te mueres?

—Ya lo has dicho suficiente –se puso ella en pie y se acercó a él – Demasiadas veces como para que me hagas sentir como una estúpida.

—Eres estúpida – aseguró el muchacho, con las facciones tensas, casi compungidas – Bella, entiende, una parte de ti es humana. Hay sangre caliente corriendo por tus venas... Yo no sé si podré controlarme…

—Lo harás – aseguró ella, mientras que él se fijaba en la delicada y casi invisible vena que se dibujaba en su cuello.

—Mierda… -resbaló la espada por la pared y hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas – En verdad, no haces esto más fácil…

—Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo dejarte solo – susurró la castaña, mientras comenzaba a alejarse – Estaré en la habitación, es lo más que puedo hacer para que…

—Espera –la sostuvo de la mano y Bella comprobó que él temblaba –Si te vas, puede que en cualquier momento, derrumbe esa puerta y te ataque.

—Tengo una idea.

Lentamente, con mucho cuidado, se fue inclinando hasta acomodarse nuevamente a su lado.

—Bella, no seas idiota… - siseó.

—Sé lo que hago.

Con muchísima más precaución aún, lo jaló hacia ella, para que su cabeza se recostara sobre sus piernas, y, cuando así fue, paseó lentamente la yema de sus dedos por las moradas y profundas ojeras, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano peinaba suavemente las desordenabas hebras color cobre.

El neófito no respiraba, pero poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos y relajando el cuerpo.

—Tonto, ¿Ves que sí me necesitas? –Susurró ella.

Él sonrió —Nunca he dicho lo contrario.

..

..

**Tiene más de una semana, comencé mis clases... digamos que estoy en esta etapa de mi vida en la que estoy dispuesta a partirme en tres para rendir en todas mis actividades propuestas (servicio, escuela, gimnasio, amigos, ocio, etc), pero desde que empecé a poner un poco de orden en mi vida, cosas malas me han pasado. Primero, me lastimo el pie y apenas y podía caminar; luego, la maldita espalda; cuando el dolor del pie comienza a ser más tolerante, me sale una llaga (en el pie lastimado), cuando la ampolla se quita y creo que mi pie ha mejorado, se me encarna una puta uña! (la del mismo pie que me dolía y al que le salió una condenada ampolla). Entonces dije: A la mierda con el servicio, a la mierda con la escuela, a la mierda con llevar una vida sana... voy a escribir.  
><strong>

**Y así fue como llegué hasta aquí ^^ (Lo siento, tenía que desahogarme).  
><strong>

**Como podrán ver, los capítulos de esta historia serán cortos, así que pienso actualizar lo más pronto posible y en cuanto la universidad me lo permita. Gracias por la bienvenida a esta historia, no había caído en la cuenta, pero acabo de descubrir que no subía historia nueva desde el 2010…. Supongo que ya era necesario que mi cabeza pensara en algo, ¿no?. En fin, para las que no sepan (y estén interesadas), subiré más información sobre esta historia (playlist, imágenes, spoilers) en un blog que tengo (la dirección la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction).**

**Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por su tiempo y apoyo y por soportar mis dos minutos de histeria... ya me siento mejor ^^.**

**AnjuDark**


	3. Instinto

Capítulo 2.

Instinto.

..

Edward despertó poco a poco, muy lentamente, como no queriendo hacerlo, como si una parte muy lejana de su consciencia le pidiera permanecer así, descansando en medio de aquella tranquilidad tan ondulante. La luz del crepúsculo, débilmente filtrada a través de las espesas cortinas de tela negra, le provocó un terrible escozor en los ojos.

—Mierda – musitó, ocultando el rostro entre una calidez ignorada hasta el momento – ¿Bella…?

—Buen día, Bello Durmiente.

—¿Podrías cerrar las cortinas, por favor? Hay demasiada luz.

—Ya están totalmente cerradas.

—Maldición…

—¿Quieres ir a la recámara? –ofreció la castaña – Ahí está más obscuro.

—Creo que será lo mejor –se puso en pie, entrecerrando los ojos

Al llegar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—¿Mucho mejor?

—Sí – frunció el ceño – Ya me habían dicho que la luz del sol sería molesta, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto.

—Es normal – Bella se sentó a su lado – Ayer fue una noche complicada y no te alimentaste, has de sentirte muy débil.

—¿Te causé muchos problemas?

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

—Sólo sé que te empeñaste en estar conmigo –contestó, evocando la tibieza de sus brazos arropándolo, los latidos de su corazón adormeciéndole, sus caricias ligeras disipándole el instinto asesino, y la sed… la maldita y desquiciante sed… - Bella…

—Lo volveré a hacer aún así me pidas mil veces lo contrario – le interrumpió ella

—Es Demasiado Riesgoso. – dijo lentamente – ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?

—¿Qué parte de "no te voy a dejar solo" no entiendes tú?

—Eres…

—Dime una cosa -pidió Bella – ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Me dejarías sola…?

—Jamás –contestó sin pensarlo ni un segundo - Pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Ah, no?

—Tú jamás podrías dañarme.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—A mí me basta sólo con morderte.

—Yo podría arrancarte la cabeza y listo.

—Lo dices como si en verdad pudieras hacerlo –sonrió muy a su pesar.

—¿Me estás diciendo débil? –se ofendió ella, pero decidió seguirle el juego para que olvidaran, aunque fuera por un momento, aquella discusión tan absurda.

—Seamos sinceros –Edward le miró de forma divertida – a veces te comportas igual de torpe que un humano.

—No me compares con ellos –la mirada de Bella se llenó de repudio – sabes que los odio.

—No me odiaste a mí cuando fui uno de ellos.

—Nunca has sido uno de ellos. _Jamás._

—¿Debo de tomar eso como un cumplido? –se acercó de manera sinuosa

—No – Despreció la castaña – Cualquier cosa es mejor que esa clase de inmundicia que no sabe nada más que traicionar, ambicionar y destruir. Así que no te ilusiones.

Él sonrió de lado y ella se molestó. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Conmigo no funcionan tus tácticas de deslumbramiento – volvió el rostro en dirección contraria para hacer de su mentira algo más creíble. Cuando supo que el peligro había pasado, le miró otra vez, centrando su atención en las obscuras medialunas que tenía pintadas bajo los ojos carbón– Estás hambriento.

—Algo…

—En seguida regreso –se puso en pie

—No es necesario que lo hagas…

—No te creas tanto, no lo hago sólo por ti –tajó, mientras abría la puerta –Yo también tengo hambre.

—¿Te he dicho que a veces eres demasiado engreída?

—Sí.

Ambos sonrieron.

—No tardes...

—Deberías de aprender a vivir sin mí, aunque sea un poco.

..

..

Cualquiera que la mirase de lejos, pensaría que era una muchacha común y corriente.

"Dices que no soportas a los humanos, pero te vistes igual que ellos", le había regañado en más de una ocasión Alice, una pequeña vampiro aficionada a la moda. A _su_ moda. Y es que, para decepción de la diminuta inmortal, Bella prefería usar jeans, playeras y chaquetas que encontraba en cualquier centro comercial, en lugar de los diminutos vestidos de cuero que ella confeccionaba. Eran hermosos, de eso no cabía duda, pero no eran cómodos. Y Bella prefería la comodidad ante todo. Además, sabía que, si se le prestaba la atención suficiente, se podía intuir que había algo anormal en ella. Algo que la diferenciaba de los humanos. Y eso era más que bueno. Podía soportar todo, menos mezclarse con ese tipo de raza tan vulgar.

Tomó asiento en un concurrido café 24 horas y compró una malteada de chocolate. Una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba probar de vez en cuando. Viajó la mirada por todo alrededor mientras succionaba lentamente por el popote. A simple vista, no había nadie quien le pareciera apetitoso, así que se dejó guiar por su más fiable sentido: el olfato.

Localizó sólo un aroma atrayente entre las capas de humo y malos alientos. Un joven delgaducho que se hallaba hasta el otro lado del café, fumando un cigarrillo. No era una presa suculenta, de esas que le hacían agua la boca, pero era mejor que nada. Sólo había que esperar a que saliera para seguirlo.

Así fue. Lo atrapó en un desolado callejón, apretándole el cuello hasta desvanecerlo.

—Es lo mejor que encontré –dijo, derribando el cuerpo al suelo en cuanto llegó al departamento.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron desde el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, un instante antes de que arremetiera contra su víctima, enterrándole los dientes en la piel sin consideración alguna. Bella se unió un segundo después, justo cuando el muchacho reaccionaba ante el dolor, abriendo los ojos como platos, hasta que la luz de sus pupilas se fue junto con la última gota de sangre que el par de vampiros absorbieron.

—Límpiate – señaló Bella el hilillo rojo que escurría por la comisura de los labios de Edward, notando que lucía considerablemente mejor a comparación de la noche anterior.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Edward encendió el reproductor de música, mientras Bella iba y regresaba por las habitaciones, con un canasto de ropa sucia. Seis de la mañana: las personas del edificio comenzaban a levantarse.

—¿Tienes algo que más que deba llevar a la lavandería?

—No.

—¿No? – alzó una ceja y señaló su playera blanca, adornada con una pequeña pero manifiesta machita carmesí.

—Maldición – susurró él y se la quitó.

—Regreso en un par de horas. ¿Te traigo un _snack._?

—Deja me encargo yo de eso.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Dudes de mis capacidades como cazador?

—De acuerdo – abrió la puerta para salir. Sus ojos se dirigieron fugaz y despectivamente hacia el cadáver que aún se hallaba tendido en la alfombra – No se te olvide tirar el desperdicio.

..

..

Cuando Isabella regresó, supo que en la casa había un invitado. Aunque, en realidad, _invitada_ era la palabra correcta. Se cubrió la nariz con una mano, el olor a sudor humano y sexo le resultaba repugnante, y encendió el televisor a todo volumen para no tener que escuchar los exagerados gemidos de la mujer que Edward había metido en su habitación, pero era inútil. La tía jadeaba como perra loca.

—_Lo siento. Mi compañera de cuarto ha llegado._

—_¿Sólo una compañera?_

—_Más que eso, sinceramente._

—_Me siento un poco celosa. _

—_No tienes por qué. Apenas y nos conocemos._

—_Eso sí, pero nos veremos otra vez, ¿verdad?_

—_No lo creo. Ahora, si me permites, le prometí que yo prepararía la cena._

—_¿Cena? ¿No querrás decir desayuno?_

—_Nuestros hábitos alimenticios no son muy comunes que digamos._

—_¿Y no me invitas?_

—_No creo que el menú te resulte apetecible._

—_Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo digas, ¿Qué es lo que comerán?_

—_Tu sangre._

Edward apareció poco después, con el cuerpo de la mujer colgando entre sus brazos.

—¿Es necesario que te las folles antes de que las mates? – preguntó Isabella.

—Sabe mejor así, con la sangre caliente, ¿no crees?

Él sonrió de manera juguetona y dejó caer el cuerpo desnudo al suelo. Bella la miró desde arriba, con actitud arrogante. No entendía cómo es que los humanos podían llegar a ser tan idiotas como para dejarse eliminar tan fácilmente. Bastaba únicamente una pequeña mentira, algo que les alimentara el enorme ego que tenían, y entraban por sí solos a los brazos de la muerte.

—Tú primero – concedió el vampiro, con un elegante gesto de mano.

La castaña blanqueó los ojos y, con apatía, empezó a alimentarse. Edward tenía razón, la sangre de esa mujer era deliciosa, dulce, cálida, con una textura suave al pasar por su garganta.

—¿Qué tal? – quiso saber Edward, en cuanto Isabella arrojó el cadáver vacío a un lado, sin remordimiento alguno, como si se tratase simplemente de una envoltura de comida chatarra.

—Sácala de aquí. Apesta.

Se fue directo a la ducha y relajó los hombros en el agua caliente, se enrolló con una toalla y salió, deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la habitación al encontrarse con Edward acostado cómodamente sobre su cama, con un brazo cruzado atrás de su cabeza y la otra mano libre, sosteniendo un libro de pasta gruesa.

—Me voy a cambiar, ¿podrías irte?

—No es necesario. No es la primera vez que te veo desnuda, ¿o sí?

Isabella se limitó a quitarse la toalla y el vampiro notó que algo había salido mal.

Definitivamente, no era la primera vez que la había visto sin ropa. Lo había hecho… cinco o seis años atrás, cuando ambos eran aún niños. Pero la actualidad era diferente, su percepción hacia ella, al parecer, estaba cambiando, se lo decía la repentina tensión y ardor de su cuerpo, el voluntario instinto que no le permitía apartar la mirada de la espalda desnuda que tenía enfrente.

Bella se puso unos pants holgados y una blusa manga larga color café. Lucía tranquila, aunque realmente no lo estaba, había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad por no temblar mientras se vestía y sonrojarse al mirarlo de frente. Cogió un cepillo, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a desenredarse su cabello. Edward la observaba desde su lugar, sin moverse y secretamente confundido.

—¿Me dirás o no? – insistió, más por buscar una manera de distraerse que por obtener una respuesta.

—¿Qué cosa? – se hizo la desentendida.

El motivo de su mal humor era extraño. No era la primera vez que Edward llevaba a una mujer para la cena, en consecuencia, no era la primera vez que tenía sexo con una. La idea siempre le había resultado desagradable, pero esta vez era diferente… se sentía un poco traicionada.

Soltó una risita, burlándose de sí misma.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada – contestó, haciendo a un lado las sábanas – Muévete, me voy a acostar.

Edward se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar en la cama, justo a su lado. Él se ladeó un poco y se miraron a los ojos fijamente, durante varios segundos. El reloj de pared marcaba cerca de las 12 de la tarde.

—Eres rara – dijo él, estirando una mano para alborotarle los cabellos.

Ella sonrió.

—Sería bueno que me dejaras dormir. Ya sabes, escuela.

—Luces emocionada.

—Como no tienes idea.

Edward se acercó y besó su frente, un gesto que se había hecho costumbre con el tiempo. Observó a Bella dormir y prestó especial atención a sus ojeras, símbolo de lo mala que había sido la noche pasada, más para ella que para él. Luego, sin así pretenderlo, se fijó en la delicada vena que resaltaba en su cuello, la misma que casi le había hecho enloquecer pocas horas atrás.

Se lamió los labios, al mismo tiempo que un lacerante ardor invadía su garganta y el amargo sabor de la ponzoña le asqueaba la boca.

Salió de la habitación con un borroso movimiento y se obligó a permanecer en la recepción, aunque, por mucho que intentaba, sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar, como león hambriento que vigila su presa, la puerta que él mismo había asegurado. Liberó una risita corta, casi inexistente, más bien, parecida a un bufido, pero cargada de cinismo, mientras pensaba, con inconsciente y maligna seguridad, "como si un simple picaporte me pudiera detener".

..

..

**Publico rápido y me voy ^^. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Hasta luego.**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	4. Forks

**Capítulo 3.**

**Forks**

**..**

**..**

El tiempo comenzaba a volverse eterno para Isabella, algo irónico, si recordaba que estaba a punto de llegar al congelamiento. Otros le llamaban "eternidad", pero ella prefería la primera palabra. Le resultaba más sincera, más acertada. Al final de cuentas, no envejecer no precisamente implica no morir. Lo único que pasaría era que físicamente, se quedaría estancada en el cuerpo de una muchacha de dieciocho años, nada por lo cual sentirse emocionada. Envidiaba a las hembras como Rose, quienes antes de los diecinueve desarrollaban todo lo que había por desarrollar. Su caso era lo contrario, Renne le había heredado aquella delgadez simplona, casi infantil. Aunque no se podía quejar del todo, tenía unas piernas largas y bien torneadas (que sólo ella y el espejo conocían porque siempre se había rehusado a usar faldas o vestidos). Su culpa, había que admitirlo. Era una pena que su metabolismo no haya dado para más.

La maestra de química continuaba hablando. Era una mujer cuarentona, con arrugas alrededor de los ojos y cabello pintado. La mayoría de los alumnos prestaban atención, mientras la castaña dejaba escapar un bostezo y se entretenía más con el polvo que la tiza liberaba al hacer contacto con la pizarra.

Su celular vibró dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Lo cogió al instante, como si hubiera esperado por esa llamada desde mucho antes.

―_Estamos a diez manzanas de tu escuela, dirección norte._

Ni bien la voz de Alice se había cortado, ella se dirigió hacia la salida.

Edward le esperaba al otro lado de la calle, debajo de la sombra de un árbol, aunque del sol únicamente quedaban aquellos tristes rayos color vino que alcanzan a pintar los últimos momentos del crepúsculo. Cruzó caminando a paso rápido y se montó atrás de la moto.

―El casco – indicó él.

Isabella suspiró con fastidio, peor aún así obedeció. El vampiro arrancó entonces, a toda velocidad, deteniéndose súbitamente entre las sombras de un solitario callejón. No había sido necesario preguntar por una ubicación exacta, los pensamientos de Alice lo habían guiado hasta ahí.

Desmontaron la moto y siguieron los rastros de sangre, con pasos precavidos y los sentidos alertas. Edward iba adelante, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Cuidar de Bella le era algo espontáneo, como lo había sido el respirar cuando era humano, ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Pocos metros adelante, identificaron la fina silueta de Alice.

―Llegan tarde – dijo la pequeña vampiro, justo en el momento que daba un gran salto para esquivar la sombra borrosa que había arremetido contra ella.

Isabella apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo grácil que eran los movimientos de su amiga antes de ser atacada. Retrocedió de un brinco y sus ojos localizaron a la bestia que tenía enfrente.

―Ey – Edward intentó llegar a su lado, pero su camino fue bloqueado.

Miró fijamente a su contrincante, se trataba de un adolescente, no mayor de quince años. El niño tenía deformada la expresión, sus labios estaban estirados hacia atrás, mostrando por completo su dentadura. En sus encías resbalaban coágulos de sangre negra y su mirada no transmitía más que ira desquiciante.

―Está fuera de sí – señaló Edward, mientras esquivaba los ataques del descontrolado vampiro sin problema alguno.

―Los encontramos masacrando a una familia entera – informó Jasper, el inseparable compañero de Alice.

―Qué aburrido– susurró Bella, arremetiendo a su rival contra el suelo. – sólo es un grupo de adolescentes rebeldes.

―No te confíes – aconsejó Alice – quizás no sean expertos en peleas, pero son demasiados.

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, once de ellos salieron de entre las sombras, saltando de los tejados y rodeándolos, como si fueran gatos hambrientos tras un único ratón. Edward extrajo de sus bolsillos una pistola negra que contenía balas hechas a base de plata y agua bendita. El grupo de adolescentes chupa-sangre gruñeron en protesta, con las venas de sus brazos resaltando de manera anormal y las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

―No puedes acabar con ellos así nada más – dijo Bella – Quizás Aro…

―Míralos y dime si alguno de ellos tiene probabilidad de controlarse algún día. – apuntó él – Están fuera de sí, todos.

La castaña observó a cada uno de ellos. Ninguno podría tener más de dieciséis años, prácticamente todos eran niños, pero en sus rostros no existía atisbo alguno de inocencia o consciencia. Desfundó su arma y apuntó. Alice y Jasper hicieron lo mismo segundos después. El sonido de los disparos, audibles únicamente para los de su raza, fueron seguidos por una escalofriante sinfonía de alaridos llenos de dolor que despertó las pocas viviendas que habitaban a los alrededores.

Las sirenas de las patrullas no tardaron en presentarse. Los muchachos se apresuraron a incendiar los cadáveres secos, inmediatamente putrefactos, que delataba su descendencia humana. Borraron todo tipo de pista sobre lo acontecido y desaparecieron justo cuando los policías aparecieron en el lugar.

..

..

―Hemos recibido informes que un grupo de nómadas rebeldes está dejando neófitos regados por doquier – informó Aro, hablando desde su trono. – Aún no sabemos cuáles son sus motivos, pero, sea cuales sean sus razones, están desencadenando una serie de eventos que ponen en riesgo nuestro anonimato.

Se escuchó un murmullo provocado por los presentes. Alrededor de ciento treinta personas, hombres con ojos enrojecidos y mujeres con una palidez fantasmal, se encontraban allí, frente a los tres hermanos Vulturi, escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras. A simple vista podría considerarse una convención de jóvenes góticos, pues nadie aparentaba más de veinticinco años, a excepción de Aro, Cayo y Marco, quienes el ojo humano podría calcularles entre treinta y cuarenta años.

La verdad es que allí, Isabella y Edward se encontraban entre los más jóvenes. Enfrente estaba Heidi, una hermosa vampireza con más de un siglo de edad, y al lado de ésta estaban sus padres, igual de bellos y jóvenes que su hija.

Obviamente, el número de inmortales era mayor, pero los que estaban en aquella sala eran únicamente los Hijos de la Luna, aquellos que habían nacido con sangre inmortal. Los vampiros convertidos no podían tener lugar en este tipo de reuniones.

―Hemos decidido dividirlos en grupos para que viajen a determinados lugares del país, en donde tendrán como objetivo mantener el orden y capturar a los rebeldes.

La junta continuó entre una explicación de los estados con mayor propagación de neófitos y la formación de equipos. Lo último no fue difícil. La mayoría de los presentes poseían ya un compañero de pelea, que frecuentemente también se trataba de su amante. Extrañas eran las ocasiones en que se hablaba de lo contrario, generalmente eran los más jóvenes quienes aún no terminaban de elegir a un compañero.

Los compañeros eran indispensables para los Hijos de la Luna. Lo ideal se trataba de formar una pareja hembra-macho de sangre pura para que lograran concebir otro descendiente, pero la atracción hacia el mismo sexo, la existencia de los humanos y la posibilidad de transformarlos en inmortales había deteriorado este principio. Siglos atrás se discutió y llegó a un acuerdo para no afectar el futuro de la raza sin tener que obligar a sus componentes a sacrificar sus sentimientos. Surgieron reglas complicadas, pero bien aceptadas, en las que imponían que si se decidía pasar la eternidad al lado de alguien que no fuera de la misma estirpe, se debía de concebir un hijo de sangre pura a la brevedad posible.

―Isabella Swan, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

El quinteto se puso en pie. La última era un claro ejemplo de estas reglas. Ella y Jasper, su hermano gemelo, eran reconocidos en el grupo por ser de los miembros más hermosos. Hacía cinco años había salvado la vida de un humano en uno de los callejones de Barcelona. Se trataba de un joven al cual había conocido días atrás mientras paseaba sola, ya muy entrada la noche, buscando comida. Un grupo de humanos había comenzado a "perseguirla" y fue allí donde Emmett hizo acto de presencia, simulando ser un héroe cuando la vampira realmente no lo necesitaba.

De alguna manera, Rosalie, quien también era bien conocida por su personalidad déspota y calculadora, se sintió conmovida por aquel moreno callejero de grandes ojos negros y profundos hoyuelos, al que poco después salvaría de morir desangrado, víctima de los malechores de quienes la había "defendido".

Rosalie informó a los Vulturis sobre lo sucedido, excluyendo detalles sobre los sentimientos que el humano había despertado en ella. Como pago, debía de dar a luz lo más pronto posible. Finalmente, en su vientre se comenzaba a adivinar los cuatro meses de embarazo. El hijo era de ella y Jasper.

Situaciones así no eran tan comunes, pero no causaban ningún tipo de controversia, aunque tampoco era algo que se pasase completamente por desapercibido. Algunos miembros, que eran más conservadores, protestaban acerca de lo inadmisible que era la idea de mezclarse con una raza tan sucia como los humanos. Isabella formaba parte de ellos de algún modo, aunque prefería no señalar y solía decir que era problema de cada uno decidir con quién procrear descendencia y a quien amar.

―Ustedes irán a Forks. Allí les espera un viejo y buen amigo nuestro.

..

..

―¿Habían visto alguna vez tantos árboles?

Emmett brincó hacia una de las ramas y se colgó de ella como un juguetón chimpancé. Rosalie le observó desde abajo, blanqueando los ojos con apatía, pero aún así, reteniendo una sonrisa. Alice le siguió el juego e hizo lo mismo, saltando de la espalda de Jasper al lado de Emmett.

Edward se detuvo un momento. Bella hizo lo mismo. Iban tomados de la mano.

―¿Qué pasó Hansel? – inquirió la castaña** – ¿Nos hemos perdido?

―No te preocupes, Gretel. Estás a salvo conmigo.

Continuaron caminando, eligiendo el sendero que se abría paso a la izquierda.

―Siempre podemos regresar. He dejado un caminito de migajas atrás.

―No sería lo suficientemente emocionante si no nos encontramos con la bruja come-niños y yo tuviera que salvarte.

―Según recuerdo, las cosas pasan al revés.

El sexteto de vampiros finalmente visualizó a sus anfitriones. Se trataba, como era de esperarse, de una joven pareja que les esperaba de pie frente a una amplia casa blanca con ventanales de cristal.

―¡Carlisle! ¡Esme! – saludó Alice, como si no fuera la primera vez que se veían – Ya estamos aquí.

―Bienvenidos – sonrió Carlisle – ¿Qué tal el viaje?

―¡Maravilloso! – dijo Emmett – Todos esos árboles y esas nubes cubriendo el estúpido Sol. ¡Genial!

―Nos alegra que les guste – habló Esme – Es cierto que el clima de Forks es algo que todos nosotros solemos adorar. Tú debes ser Rosalie – miró a la rubia vampiro – y ustedes dos, Edward y Bella.

Los muchachos asintieron.

―Pasen, por favor, sus habitaciones están listas…

Alice se adelantó, jalando a Jasper de la mano, y fue directo, sin indicación alguna, hacia el segundo piso.

―Discúlpenla, ella…

―No pasa nada, Rose – tranquilizó Carlisle – Aro nos comentó sobre sus poderes y los de tu hermano. Al igual que los tuyos, Edward. Adelante, siéntanse como en casa, póngase cómodos y, cuando estén listos, nos gustaría que bajaran para que platiquemos un poco.

..

..

―¿Alimentarnos de sangre animal? Esto tiene que ser una muy mala broma – murmuró Isabella, mientras desenredaba su cabello con un tanto de violencia.

―Hasta donde sé, esa es una de las principales razones por las que Carlisle abandonó Volterra – comentó Edward, sentado en la orilla de la cama matrimonial. – Jamás ha estado de acuerdo en que vivamos a costa de la vida de los humanos.

―Como si realmente valieran algo.

―Bueno, él se enamoró de uno.

―¿Insinúas que Esme no es una Sangre Pura?

―¿Acaso no salta a la vista? ¿No se te hace extraño que una pareja que lleva casi cien años juntos no tengan aún hijos? Así que deberías tener más cuidado con tus comentarios. Podrías herir los sentimientos de alguien.

―Mantengo en pie mi palabra, porque, lo veas como lo veas, ellos ya no son humanos.

―Dices que los odias, pero creo que realmente lo que sientes por ellos es miedo.

―No digas estupideces. Podría romperle los huesos con un par de movimientos si quisiera.

―Es la única manera en la que tu aparente desprecio encaja con tu reticencia a que yo me convirtiera en vampiro.

La castaña miró a los ojos al muchacho, que tenía pintada en el rostro una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Le aventó el cepillo, pero él lo esquivó fácilmente, capturando el objeto entre su mano un centímetro antes de que se estrellara contra la nariz.

―No entiendo por qué Aro decidió enviarnos aquí. Quiero decir, Carlisle y Esme son agradables, pero…

―Tranquila, Bella, ya nos las ingeniaremos para portarnos mal de vez en cuando sin que papá y mamá se den cuenta. Adelante, Alice.

La puerta se abrió.

―Deberías de ser más educado y esperar a que las personas toquen la puerta – reprendió la pequeña pelinegra. Atrás de ella venía Jasper – ¿Qué tal, eh? Una cama para ustedes solitos. El frío clima de Forks podría traernos nuevas sorpresas.

―No nos confundas con Rosalie y Emmett. No es la primera vez que Edward y yo dormimos juntos.

―¿Ustedes ya lo han hecho?

―Bella siempre se hace del rogar – bromeó Edward – Pero algún día caerá, estoy seguro.

―Puedes apostar a que sí. – canturreó Alice, bailando de aquí a allá por la habitación – Puedo ver un momento demasiado pasional entre ustedes dos.

Bella y Edward se miraron un momento y en seguida desviaron su atención hacia otro lado, nerviosos, esperando que nadie lo notara. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar si las palabras de Alice eran ciertas o únicamente se trataba de un juego. Su pequeña amiga solía bromear muy a menudo acerca de su relación. Todo el mundo lo hacía. Isabella Swan y Edward Masen eran la pareja que medio mundo esperaba "saliera a la luz".

Alice y Jasper se marcharon poco después, tras discutir un par de asuntos relacionados con la otra petición de Carlilse: Asistir a la preparatoria de Forks.

―No beber sangre humana, ir a la escuela y mezclarnos con ellos… Realmente no lo entiendo –Bella frunció el ceño – ¿Cuál es su propósito?

―Los aman – explicó Jasper – Son como una clase de tesoro para ellos.

―¿Cómo puedes querer a algo tan defectuoso?

―Quizás es lo que quiere, que entendamos un poco su punto de vista.

―Vamos, Bella – alentó Alice – No puede ser tan malo. Iremos todos juntos.

―Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.

..

..

La habitación quedó en silencio tras la partida de Alice y Jasper. Isabella terminó de acomodar sus cosas en el armario, mientras Edward retomaba la lectura de un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Carlisle. Cuando la castaña terminó, se quitó la ropa y se puso algo más cómodo para dormir. Edward se obligó a mantener la vista fija en las letras, aún preguntándose por qué, de un tiempo acá, cada vez que sabía a Bella desnuda frente de él, le daban ganas de verla. Era un instinto fugaz, que se iba tan pronto como llegaba y que rápidamente era olvidado por otro pensamiento.

Como por ejemplo, lo poco sensual que ella podía llegar a ser.

―¿De qué te ríes? – inquirió la castaña cuando él, sin poderlo evitar, soltó una risita al reparar en la enorme playera con la que se había vestido.

―De ti – dijo sin más.

Isabella se aventó contra él, hundiéndolo bajo las sábanas, aprovechando que el vampiro estaba partiéndose de la risa para poder propiciarle un buen par de golpes y pellizcos. Edward logró intercambiar los papeles sin mucha dificultad, apresando a Bella contra las sábanas con una facilidad casi ofensiva para la castaña, quien no dejaba de patalear y gruñir.

―¡Ya ríndete!

―¡Ja-Jamás!

Rodaron, cayeron al suelo. Edward se aseguró que Bella no se lastimara realmente, pero era su secreto. Tiraron las cosas que habían en la cómoda y rompieron las cortinas. No fue hasta que Edward logró tirar a Isabella boca abajo, con el pecho aplastado en el suelo y las manos enrolladas atrás de la espalda, que se definió un ganador.

―Te voy a matar.

―Suerte para la próxima – sonrió él y la tomó entre brazos.

―¿Ahora qué haces?

―Llevarte a la cama, como cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas?

Bella sonrió levemente ante la imagen que pintó su memoria, pero no dijo más. Edward la dejó caer lentamente sobre las sábanas alborotadas y se quedó ahí, prácticamente sobre ella, con sus rostros separados por una casi inexistente distancia.

―¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la castaña, al mismo tiempo que una especie extraña de retorcijón se apoderaba de su estómago.

―Lo que dijo Alice – susurró él – ¿Crees que sea cierto?

―Recuerda que lo que ella ve puede cambiar de acuerdo a las decisiones que se tomen. Así que realmente no importa mucho.

―No me refería a eso. Nuestras decisiones están tomadas. Algún día, tú serás mi mujer… Oh, mierda, es un tanto extraño pensar en ti de esa forma, ¿sabes?

―Dímelo a mí. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado.

―Podríamos empezar ahora.

Se miraron a los ojos, en completo silencio, intentado descifrar en la mirada del otro la respuesta. Finalmente, Edward se inclinó un poco más y sus labios alcanzaron los de Bella. Sus bocas se tocaron brevemente, casi con temor, y se separaron de inmediato, como si el contacto hubiera producido algún tipo de campo aislante.

Edward se dejó caer a un lado y atrajo a Bella hacia su pecho, rodeando su espalda con su brazo.

―No es nuestro primer beso, ¿recuerdas? Cuando tenías diez años hicimos algo parecido.

―Realmente no ha sido muy distinto.

Ambos rieron. Edward besó la frente de Bella y ésta cerró los ojos. Ninguno lo diría, pero estaban muy confundidos. Habían estado siempre juntos, compartiendo tanto, que ni ellos mismos sabían qué nombre darle a los lazos que los unían. Y este beso, pequeño, aparentemente insignificante, abría más la brecha donde danzaban sus dudas.

..

_** Hansel y Gretel, personajes principales del cuento de hadas con el mismo nombre. ¿Quieres saber más? Busca en la wikipedia xD._

**..**

**..**

**Joo. Estoy de regreso xD. Recuerden que los capítulos de esta historia serán un tanto pequeños.**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, más que disculpen por la tardanza U.u…**

**Y gracias por su apoyo ^^.**

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Escuela

**Capítulo 4.**

**Escuela.**

**..**

Emmett buscó un buen lugar en el húmedo y estrecho aparcamiento. Lucía divertido, a diferencia de Rosalie, quien se mantenía enfurruñada en el lugar del copiloto.

―Cariño, te recuerdo que enojarte no le hace ningún bien al bebé.

―Sólo quiero saber, ¿para qué mierda compramos un convertible cuando tengo que viajar en esta carcacha?

―No es una carcacha. Sólo es un auto normal.

―Que no puede correr más allá de los 120 kilómetros por hora.

―Eso es bueno. En estos momentos debes mantenerte lejos de las emociones fuertes.

La rubia blanqueó los ojos y no dijo más. Tratar de discutir con Emmett era un caso perdido. Él siempre terminaría encontrando un lado positivo a todo.

Edward y Bella venían detrás, en un Volvo plateado que habían comprado entre ambos un año atrás, en Volterra. Era la quinta ocasión que lo usaban, realmente preferían viajar en motocicleta; pero una apuesta entre Edward y Alice el fin de semana, en una tensa jugada de ajedrez, los había empujado a intercambiar papeles.

La diminuta vampiro pasó a su lado, haciendo ronronear el motor de la _Italica _negra con intensiones de presumir. Incluso Jasper, quien solía mantenerse al margen de las jugadas que gastaba su compañera, parecía disfrutar de la situación. Isabella le hizo una seña obscena a su amiga, a través de los vidrios polarizados.

Las miradas humanas se clavaron en ellos sin intención de disimular y es que, ante sus ojos, no sólo eran el grupo de nuevos estudiantes extranjeros y los hijos adoptivos del Doctor Carlisle, sino que también, las personas más hermosas que hubieran conocido antes.

Continuaron caminando, conteniendo la respiración.

―¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Bella a Edward.

―No puedo hacerme a la idea de que estoy en una escuela; esto se me figura más a un _buffet. _Es una lástima que estemos a dieta.

―Podemos romperla en cuanto salgamos.

Él sonrió, con complicidad, y la tomó de las manos para mantenerse controlado. Estar en medio de tantos humanos, cuando apenas había transcurrido poco más de un mes tras su transformación, no era fácil; pero tampoco era tan malo como había creído. Estar al lado de Bella hacía más fácil las cosas. Incluso las dos semanas que ya habían pasado en Forks, podían considerarse como agradables. Sobre todo aquellas escapadas que su compañera y él habían llevado a cabo en la madrugada, corriendo hasta llegar a Seattle para romper un poco la dieta vegetariana.

Isabella notó que, poco después, Edward soltaba una risita. Lo miró expectante. Sabía que había algo.

―Están perplejos – explicó él – Rosalie y Emmett vienen abrazados. Alice y Jasper acaban de intercambiar un pequeño beso en los labios y tú y yo venimos tomados de la mano. No entienden cómo un matrimonio tan joven como el de Carlisle y Esme han decidido adoptar a seis adolescentes y permitir que estén emparejados.

―Como siempre, los humanos asustándose por todo lo que no encaja en sus normas.

―Siéntete halagada. Nos están comparando con Brad Pitt y Angelina.

―Siguen siendo simples mortales, aunque he de reconocer que Brad sería perfecto si fuera vampiro.

―¿Eso quiere decir que está a mi nivel?

―Quizás un poco más arriba.

Edward le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada y ella sonrió de lado. Adoraba cuando las cosas se volteaban a su favor.

La clase que tenían a primer hora era Literatura, seguida de Historia y Arte, la cual tuvieron libre para escoger el área que los alumnos deseaban llevar: Jasper eligió pintura; Alice, por danza; Rosalie y Emmett, por mecánica; y Edward y Bella, por técnicas de lectura y redacción.

La hora del receso llegó pasado el medio día. Los seis tomaron asiento en una apartada mesa de la cafetería. Isabella estiró el brazo y pellizcó su sándwich de ensalada, ofreciéndole la mitad a Edward. Emmett había acabado ya con su rebanada de pizza vegetariana y estaba a punto de terminar la de Rose. Alice le daba de comer a Jasper en la boca para que éste probara algo de la comida humana que detestaba más que nadie en esa mesa. Tras diez minutos de masticar y ver que no acababan ni la mitad, todos intercambiaron miradas afligidas. Carlisle les había hablado sobre hacer todo lo necesario por guardar las apariencias, pero jamás creyeron que tendrían a decenas de adolescentes observándolos a cada segundo, no dándoles oportunidad para dejar de fingir un solo instante.

―Y bien, Señor Lector de Mentes – Rose se refirió a Edward – ¿Lo hemos hecho bien? ¿Qué pasa en estos momentos por la cabeza de nuestros pequeños espectadores?

―Ahora mismo, la mayoría asegura que todos sufrimos graves problemas de anorexia y que Emmett es un adicto a los esteroides.

―Primero nos comparan con estrellas de Hollywood y ahora no somos más que un puñado de enfermos – musitó Bella

―Parece que, de una u otra manera, seguimos llamando la atención – suspiró Alice – Como sea, no podemos dar un bocado más. Jasper está a punto de vomitar. ¿Qué haremos con toda esta comida que ha sobrado?

―Tirarla – solucionó Rose y el resto se mostró totalmente de acuerdo.

Se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y fueron directo a los contenedores de basura orgánica.

―Creo que nos estamos metiendo en problemas – dijo Edward a Bella

―¿Por qué?

Y la respuesta vino por sí misma, cuando una mano tomó a Edward por el hombro y lo hizo girar. Isabella y él observaron fijamente a la muchacha de altura promedio y cabello obscuro que se presentaba con los labios apretados y las manos ligeramente empuñadas.

―¿Qué creen que hacen? – preguntó la humana – Tirar la comida como si fuera nada… ¿Con qué derecho?

―¿Con qué derecho vienes tú a pedirnos explicaciones? – contestó Isabella, mirándola desde arriba.

― ¿Acaso no saben de los niños que se están muriendo de hambre en este preciso momento? – continuó la mortal, sin dejarse intimidar, aunque lo cierto es que estaba muriéndose del miedo. A Edward le pareció divertido su comportamiento, pues parecía que la chiquilla no solía hacer mucho caso a las advertencias que su instinto de supervivencia le estaba enviando. Estaba allí, discutiendo con un grupo de vampiros que podían romper su cuello con un solo apretón y beber su sangre hasta dejarla seca, alegando por el sufrimiento de personas que ni siquiera conocía. – Por favor, no tiren la comida. Si ya no la quieren, dénmela a mí.

―¿Te la piensas comer? – inquirió Bella, con tono burlón.

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risita y fue allí donde pasó: una pequeña ráfaga de aire se filtró entre sus fosas nasales, haciéndole conciente del exquisito aroma que estaba próximo, a sólo tres pasos. Su mirada cambió al instante, en su garganta se acumuló una gran cantidad de ponzoña y su cuerpo se fue tensando poco a poco, hasta que casi tomó la apariencia de una estatua.

―¿Edward…?

―Es hora de irnos – apremió Alice. Bella asintió, sin necesitar más explicaciones; dejó la charola de la comida en la mesa más cercana y, haciendo a un lado a la humana, llevó a Edward lejos de la cafetería.

..

..

―Regresemos a casa.

―No es necesario. Estoy bien, sólo que me distraje y me olvidé de no respirar… Vamos a clases.

Edward se adelantó dos pasos y luego se detuvo. Se giró para mirar a Bella y le regaló una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano. La castaña lo observó durante un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para advertir que estaba mintiendo y estaba considerablemente sediento. Aún así, aceptó la mano de Edward y juntos caminaron hacia la siguiente clase: Técnicas de lectura y redacción.

El salón estaba casi vacío cuando entraron. No es que faltaran alumnos o fuera demasiado temprano. La materia tenía inscritos apenas a trece muchachos, incluyendo al par de vampiros. El lugar era un cubo, pequeño y caluroso, que encerraba a la perfección el aroma de sangre humana. Tomaron asiento en la última fila, donde nadie parecía tener deseos de sentarse. Poco después, una mujer madura de cabello blanco y finas arrugas en la cara, entró, haciendo sonar sus zapatillas. Detrás de ella, le seguía torpemente aquella humana de la cafetería. Su aroma, penetrante y dulce, invadió el salón al instante. Bella contuvo la respiración, pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le obscurecieran. Miró de soslayo a Edward y apretó su mano contra la de él. Él estaba completamente quieto, sin atreverse a hacer ni un sólo movimiento. La castaña aguardó un momento, analizando la situación. ¿Y si Edward no lograba contenerse y atacaba a esa niñita? Ella tampoco podría controlarse si veía la más mínima gota de su sangre. La sed le estaba escociendo la garganta. Empezarían juntos una masacre en aquel pequeño cubículo...

―Salgamos de aquí – dijo, con el poco aire que le quedaba en el pecho. Edward no contestó. Parecía como si no la hubiera escuchado. Lo miró y vio que sus ojos, llenos de sed, estaban clavados en la espalda de aquella humana. - Edward...

Él asintió, pesadamente. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron lo más lento que su capacidad de auto control se los permitió, acaparando las miradas del grupo.

―Qué raros son, ¿no crees, Ángela? Fuiste muy valiente al hablarles en la cafetería.

La humana se limitó a observar la puerta donde el par de misteriosos jóvenes había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola! ^^ Como siempre, disculpen la demora y muchas gracias por su paciencia. ¡Felices fiestas! Yo, por lo mientras, me voy a actualizar el Rey león y la oveja negra. ¡Saludos! <em>


End file.
